Undertale: something went very wrong
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if instead of playing Undertale you lived it? Jessie never thought her wish to play Undertale before her death could save her. Will she make it out of the underground? If she does will she be able to still in this world? Only time will tell, I don't even know I just let the story play out. T for Jessie's past and knowing my brain it must be rated T if not higher, post if so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome to my first fanfic. This story is also on YouTube under the same name if you want to listen instead of reading but there will be some differences and I got better at telling the story….**

 **Are you still there? Yey! Anyway, this tale will be told through the eyes of my OC named Jessie (in the YouTube it was in the third person in the beginning then went into Jessie's view).** **WARNING** **Jessie had a BAD life before entering the world of Undertale. Anyway, let's get into the story.**

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled to no one in the safe room my friend that owns the library built for me to hide in. Today was my 16th birthday but I was in no mood to celebrate not that anyone would even care enough to celebrate it with me. I am an orphan that has no luck with foster homes. I have never done anything bad in the homes but each one was worse than the last it has gotten to the point that I would only stay a month before I had enough evidence to give Detective Jane Walker to get those a##holes arrested and get sent to the next foster home that is even worse than the last one. The foster home I am at now just reached the month time limit and got it set up so the son of the foster parents named Dan will live with his friends family. Dan was a good kid who suffered enough at the hands of his so-called parents so I couldn't let him go through the foster care system. Shaking out of those thoughts I looked with my one eye over at the computer screen I had turned on. On the screen was the game that I wanted to play before my death by either my hand or the next foster family. I bought the game using the foster parent's credit card. I looked away from the game to look at Fluffy my stuff? fox toy the only thing I had left of my original family. I don't know why but when the beatings and torture began and continued Fluffy went from a cute plushy to what could only be described as a close look alike to Nightmare Foxy but the size of the Springtrap Plush from FNAF. The only reason the foster family's let me keep Fluffy was because whenever someone took him away something bad would happen six people died from such attempts. I reached over to Fluffy and took out the hidden evidence from his body and set it on the table checking it over to make sure nothing was missing then turned back to the computer. I reached for the mouse and pressed play. The lights in the room went out and the screen went black.

"SHIT WHEN I FINALLY WAS GOING TO PLAY THE !#$$% POWER GOES OUT! …..um…. Why do I smell Buttercups? Is this really happening?" I pinched my arm where I could still feel "OW! This is the best birthday ever I am in UNDERTALE! Wait if I am here does that mean no Jessie don't think about that wait until you find Sans he will know if Frisk and/or Chara took your place GOD I hope not neither of them would last long." I turned and started to walk to the next room where I knew Flowey was at as soon as I walked through the door I saw him.

"Howdy I'm Flowey th"

"Oh, so your Flowey the flower. I've heard so much about you and your friendless pellets or should I call you Asriel?" I couldn't help interrupting him plus I didn't want to fight him if given the choice.

"How Do You Know That Name?" Flowey had a fearful look on his face. "You restarted time right?"

I laugh hard at that I couldn't help it seeing Flowey the final boss afraid of me Jessie who just wants to give up on life. When I finally stopped laughing I said "no this is my first time in the Underground and your mom Toriel is right behind you."

"Whauff!"

"Oh, what a terrible creature attacking a ...poor...helpless...child?" Toriel was shocked that Flowey didn't attack me but quickly shook it off. "Hello my child I am Toriel keeper of the ruins"

"Can I call you Goatmom?" I couldn't help it I wanted to call someone mom in so long.

"U…. yes you can," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yey!"

* * *

(Time jump to Toriel's place and Jessie sneaking out of Ruins after Toriel goes to bed)

"Finally I made it, I am so glad the saving stars still work." In the Ruins, I 'accidentally' killed Jerry, thanks to the saving stars Jerry is living. "Brrr...the land of Snowdin is FREEZING, I am so glad the outfit I was wearing came with me. If I had to wear Frisk's outfit I would have frozen solid as soon as I left the Ruins." The outfit I had was what I would always wear since it hidden all the scars was a long-sleeved shirt, a hoodie, pants, long socks, and old tennis shoes. I continued to walk to the bridge not reacting to the stick breaking and kept walking until I got to the bridge where I stopped and waited.

"Human…..don't you know you're supposed to shake someone's hand when you meet them?"

"FFFFFUUUUURRRRTTTTT!" We both laughed. "Hi I'm"

"Sans I finally found you and before you gaster blaster up this is the first time we met."

"U….h...wait you're not the human that was supposed to come here are you?"

"That is correct Sans I am supposed to be in the safe room playing the game of this world, not living in it. Sans I was looking for you to see if you or Gaster knew if Frisk or Chara switched places with me? Also since I am here talking to you what fandom got it right is Gaster your creator, your father, your brother, or you and Papyrus fused as one?"

"U ...whoa kid calm down let's go to my secret room and talk. This way I know a shortcut."

"You mean teleport right?" "Kid just don't"

"All come on Sans, did you lose your Humor bone" Sans chuckled. "YES! I worked a skeleTON on that joke."

Sans laughed hard as we went through the shortcut to the white secret room.

* * *

"Wow look at all the Gaster notes you got Sans."

"You've seen Gasters writing before?"

"Yeah, it's a type of font we can use when typing on the computer."

"Oh, so are you wanting to."

"NO!... I mean please don't send me back. Both Frisk and Chara won't last in my world I barely survived this long."

"I'm sorry, kid I didn't know."

"It's all in the pasta now" Sans let out a sad chuckle. "You know what Sans, out of all the monsters here in the Underground you are the one I am most like."

"Aww...kid your."

"OW!"

"KID ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

* * *

 **I know I am evil I wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger the next chapter will be up soon as in whenever I get three hours free to type to the next time I want to call it good this was just 3 pages I've got 24 written all together so far and I am still writing more. Those of you who did watch the YouTube is this better or did I do better with the YouTube?**

 **Spelling fixed 6/10/2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry about how long its been work, getting sick a lot, and college made it hard to find time to type. The plot bunnies didn't help either, every time I go to sleep 5 more appear...(glares at the bunny's)... I calmed a few of them by making 'Who are you really Frisk?' and 'The other immortals'. Thanks to 'Who are you really Frisk?' I got my first review =). Sorry for rambling let get into the story.**

a line break (word vanished from my computer and I am in a no WiFi area right now)

Last time in Undertale: something went very wrong

"Out of all the monsters here, Sans your the one I am most like," I said while looking Sans in the eye.

"Aww...kid your" Sans started to say when I felt a great pain "Ow" I screamed. "KID WHAT'S WRONG!?"

a line break (the plot bunnies launched their attack)

In the police station on the other side of the portal, Jessie fell through

Detective Jane Walker (leave a commit if you get the reference or any other references I make) was sitting at her desk looking at her newest case. The case was one she hoped and prayed that it would never happen. It was a missing person case of a 16-year-old girl named Jessie the young orphan that worked with her to put all the bad people that hurt orphans in the fostering system behind bars.

She looked over what was know about Jessie's past and found a detail the Jessie never told her about. Jessie's birth parents were unknown she was found on the doorstep of_ and_ who took her in as their child for they couldn't have one of their own. What surprised Jane the most was that both of Jessie's eyes worked but her right eye that is now blind was a fiery blue color that she never saw before when her left eye was the normal hazel green as it was when they last spoke. She sadly found out that _ and _ died in a car crash and that Jessie was the sole survivor of. It was later found that the crash made Jessie's right eye blind.

"I am so sorry Jessie," Jane said as she stared at the photo of Jessie trying to think of where she could have gone.

a line break (my dog chases the plot bunnies away)

In Sans secret room

"My right eye that's blind that I keep under the eyepatch feels as if it is on Fire!" I screamed.

"What! Kid show me your eye now!" Sans said as he helps me take off my eyepatch.

When the eyepatch was removed from my eye I felt so much better but when I opened my eyes I was shocked. I could see out of my right eye for the first time in a long time but there was a blue tinge to everything. "Oh my Lord! Sans I can see out of my eye, but everything is blue!" I looked at Sans and was confused why he looked at me like he was. "Sans are you all right? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Y...your...your eye" Sans stuttered

"Sans, calm down what's wrong with my eye?" Right as I finish talking I saw my reflection on a small mirror that was behind Sans. I was shocked "S...s...Sans how is this possible! Only skeleton monsters have a magic glowing eye right?"

Sans didn't answer. I forced myself to take my eyes off the mirror to look, Sans. My firey glowing blue eye put Sans in such a shocked state that his smile was gone. "Does this mean I am half human and you're my father?"

That got him out of his shocked state. "W...what I am not your Father."

"I knew that would bring you back, but if I am half human where did the monster half come from? There are no monsters like the monsters here and the way I got here wasn't around when I was born. There is also no real magic where I am from and yet I look like you when you attack."

"I don't know kid...wait what is your soul's color?"

"My soul has every type of soul color in it," I said as I brought it out the soul was red in the center white riming the red than the other six colors striped along the edges of the soul. "I know a soul should be one solid color by the rules of this world. I just thought that was just a sign that I am not from this world."

"Kid no one except a boss monster should have a soul like that."

"So that's why As...Flowey and Toriel looked so surprised when they saw my soul." A strange thought crossed my mind if I have Sans magic eye then maybe. "Sans, you snap your fingers to bring out your Gasterblasters out right?"

"Yeah...what is with that look?"

I snap my fingers.

" _hehehe_ "

...

"Uh, Sans did you just laugh?"

"No, I thought that was you."

Just then I felt something behind me. "Sans is there something behind me?"

a line break (laughing while watching my dog chase the plot bunnies)

On the other side of the portal

Detective Jane pulls her car in front of an old house and reaches for Jessie's case file and checked the address "well this is the place she was staying at." I can't wait to make these people pay if they hurt Jessie. Jane thought as she walked up to the front door. She thought it was weird when she couldn't find a doorbell. So she lifted her hand to knock on the door. She could hear a women scream "IDOT BOY GET THE STUPID DOOR!" Jane was surprised she didn't remember seeing a boy in the report of the family when he answered the door she could tell why. He was an eight-year-old boy whose body was covered in scares and every mal malnutrition that he hides under his hoody and very baggy pants. If it wasn't for all the years of seeing the way Jessie hide her injuries she would have thought he was a healthy kid. "Hi, there I am Detective Jane."

"Your the Detective Jane that Jessie told me about" the young boy looked at Jane with hope-filled eyes. "Jessie helped me set up a place for after you do what you need to do to my parents" he whispered making sure the women in the house wouldn't hear.

"What is your name? Can I speak to your parents about where Jessie could be?" Jane asked

"My name is Dan, my mother is drunk in the living room you can try talking to her and Dad is at the bar." Dan twitched when he mentioned his Dad.

"Well, why don't you show me where Jessie sleeps and we let Miss. De`vil sleep off her beer."

Dan took Jane through the house past the fake bedroom that no one sleeps in that was just used to fool the foster organization. Dan stopped at a small door with locks on the outside. He opened the door for Jane to see a small closet barely big enough for a person to sit in. "This is our room," Dan said in a sad voice. "They just let us out today after a week of being trapped in there."

Jane gave him a hug and then looked for clues Jessie left behind. She did find a small clue Jessie's library card was placed where Jessie knew it would be found by Jane. Jane left the house with Dan taking him to the safe place Jessie setup for Dan so he wouldn't be sent through the foster care system like Jessie was and making sure that there were no holes in the plan. Jane then left to head for the library to look for her there.

a line break (running when the plot bunnies counter attacked)

 **Sorry guys but I am going to end this chapter here this is all of Jane's story I have written so far, Jessie's story I have way more written but I want to have more Jane's scenes done before I type more of Jessie's tale. What do you guys think should I do for the end of the story should Jessie see Jane again? Should they only be able to talk through the portal? Should they never see each other again? Or do you have a different idea? Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner than it took this one...anyway see you all in the next chapter. (Oh I almost forgot those of you who watched the reading of this tale and want to know what is going on well I am going to redo it once I got it all typed here on fanfiction.)**


	3. Chapter 3

" **It's alive! It's alive!" Jessie**

" **What are you doing Jessie?" me**

" **..." Jessie**

" **..." me**

 **Anyway hello everyone sorry it's been so long. I've got 11 other stories going and many more plot bunnies wanting their turn.**

" **Kid your rambling again." Sans**

 **Here is the story ...**

* * *

Last time

Jane freed Dan and was heading to the library to find Jessie.

Jessie found Sans and found out she has his powers.

* * *

Sans secret room

" _Jessie,"_ said a creepy raspy voice.

"Sans tell me the truth is there something behind me?"

"Yeah… but to tell the truth, Kid I have no clue what it is."

Slowly I turned around and saw the one thing I thought I would never see again since I wasn't holding him when I entered the Underground. When I got over my shock at seeing him I yelled and tackled hugged him "Fluffy!"

"Kid!? What is that thing and in what world is it fluffy?" Sans asked seeing Fluffy's metal claws, sharp metal teeth, and the old blood stains from his victims and from the beatings I was given.

"Fluffy is the only thing I have left of my true family and he used to look like a normal stuffed fox," I said thinking back to my loving adopted family that died in the car crash that blinded my right eye.

"I thought you said there was no monsters and magic where you are from." I turned to look at Sans with a questioning look.

"I never said there were no monsters. What I said was there were no monsters like you guys. I don't know why Fluffy changed but I know it only happened when I was beaten and whenever someone tried to take him away from me BAD things happened to them. After that, I would find him where I slept like nothing happened." I then turned back to Fluffy "Fluffy how are you here? I wasn't holding on to you when I got here."

"Kid are you sure it can even talk?"

" _Really Sans, you have a talking flower and you question if I can talk? Frisk, Chara or whatever they call themselves are still in this world and are about to enter the underground. We need to head back so Toriel can find them without freaking out that we are gone."_

"You snuck out?"

"Hehe…. Yeah, I needed to talk to you to try to figure out what happened. Um… how do you work the short cuts?"

"Picture where you want to go and walk into the doorway that appears that only you can see and your there."

"Thank you, Sans, see you later," I said as I walked through the shortcut ending up outside the door to the ruins and walked in closing the door behind me. I then used another shortcut into the room Toriel left me so it would look like I just got up and replaced the eye patch over my eye. I then left the room and spoke to Toriel "Goatmom I am going to explore the ruins."

"Stay close my child the ruins can be dangerous."

"Ok," I said not listening knowing she would not like what I was going to do. As I left the area the house was in I summoned Fluffy and asked "How much time do we have till they get here?"

" _A little under an hour so a shortcut will be best."_

I then used the shortcut to the entrance to the underground"All right can you make sure that Toriel gets here on time." He nodded then puff away.

After a few minutes, he returned and said " _done"._

"How much time do we have left?"

" _50 seconds"_

"Ok time for you to hide," I said as I sat down making it look like I was taking care of the flowers. With the tools I placed in the backpack I forgot I had when I entered the underground.

"hm..uh...hm 'flump' oh! Are you ok?"

"Ow! Yeah I am ok, who are you and where am I?"

"Well my name is Jessie and the two of you are in the underground," I said seeing Chara when my eyepatch loosened just enough to see Chara but not enough to show the eye.

"My name is Frisk! What do you mean.." Frisk tried to ask but was interrupted by Chara.

" **I am Chara."**

* * *

On the other side of the portal

"What in the world?" Jane asked as she was standing on the sidewalk. In front of her where the library should be was an old abandoned building that hadn't been used in decades.

* * *

 **I am going to end it there for today sorry about how short it is but the other plot bunnies are giving me the death look for ignoring them. Still not sure about the ending to Jane's story. What do you guys think should I do for the end of the story should Jessie see Jane again? Should they only be able to talk through the portal? Should they never see each other again? Or do you have a different idea?**


End file.
